Seraph of the End
by Obi-san
Summary: Dia yang ditinggalkan. Dia yang dibuang. Naruto yang di buang oleh keluarganya harus hidup dalam kegelapan. Kembali mendapat apa yang di sebut keluarga. Dan kembali kehilangannya. Kisah hidup Naruto dengan segala kegelapan disisinya.
1. Chapter 1

"Ne... Naruto. .." ucap seorang gadis kecil kepada seorang anak laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Ya, Akeno. Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa kedinginan, kurasa sepertinya aku demam."

"Mendekatlah!" Ucap Naruto sementara kedua lengannya membungkus, memeluk Akeno dari samping. "Bagaimana?, Lebih baik?."

Mengangguk Akeno pun berkata "Emm.. ini terasa hangat.."

"Syukurah.."

Hening...

"... Naruto."

"Hmm?.."

"K-kita akan b-baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Tentu! Kita berdua akan baik-baik saja, selama kita saling memiliki dan melengkapi antara satu sama lain, tidak akan ada yang tidak bisa kita lakukan!" mendengar perkataan Naruto, entah kenapa, secara tiba-tiba semua kekhawatiran Akeno hanyut begitu saja.

"Ne.. Naruto."

"Ya Akeno?"

Tersenyum melihatnya "Aku mencintaimu." Dan Akeno pun terlelap di bahu Naruto. Naruto pun juga ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu melihat Akeno yang mulai terlelap disisinya, ia pun mengubah posisinya lebih nyaman, lalu memejamkan matanya mengikuti Akeno yang terlelap lebih dulu. Tapi sebelum itu...

"Ya... Aku juga mencintaimu, Akeno."

Dengan itu, mereka saling meringkuk berpelukan di bawah kain selimut di dalam gang yang sepi dan gelap, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka diusir beberapa waktu lalu, mereka merasa aman, mereka merasa lengkap, merasa bebas dari bayang-bayang kelam hidup mereka.

* * *

Seraph of the End

Crossover : Naruto and highschool DxD.

Disclaimer: I Never Admitted Ownership of Naruto and Highschool DxD.

Author : Obi-san

Genre : Adventure, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Supranatural.

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto U,

WARNING : AU, Semi-Canon, Typo(s), OOC, OC, Alur yang mungkin tidak jelas, dan berantakan.

* * *

Sudah sekitar satu bulan sejak kedua saudara kembar yang tak pernah mengakui kembarannya hidup dalam kekerasan fisik maupun kelemahan mental. Setiap hari mereka harus mencuri sedikit makanan agar dapat bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam bagi mereka. Walaupun diri mereka takut dan lelah, tetapi mereka harus terus bergerak sepanjang waktu, dan berharap bahwa semua akan berubah menjadi baik.

Hanya terus berjalan dan terus berjalan, mereka mengatakan kepada diri mereka untuk kuat, terus berusaha menjadi tegar. Terus berjalan dan semua akan baik-baik saja...

"...PENCURI!.." Teriak seorang pedagang tua yang tengah mengejar dua orang bocah berumur 10 tahun yang telah mengambil beberapa bahan dagangannya, "BERHENTI KALIAN!, Dasar anak nakal!."

"Dalam mimpimu! Pak tua!" balas anak laki-laki itu berteriak sambil tertawa riang.

"Bwee..." sedangkan anak yang satu lagi, dia masih sempat-sempatnya untuk meledek orang yang tengah mengejarnya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu pun terus berlangsung bahkan kini mereka sampai ke distrik perumahan baru dimana masih banyak sekali gedung-gedung yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan. Meskipun lelah si pedagang buah itu terus saja mengejar ke-dua pencuri itu, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kedua anak itu, ia sudah mengejar mereka selama dua puluh menit dan ia tidak melihat sedikit pun raut wajah kelelahan dari mereka.

Setelah lelah mengejar kedua bocah pencuri tadi hingga ke sebuah gang kecil di antara gedung yang tengah dibangun, kedua bocah itu menghilang. Terengah-engah, pedagang tua itu pun berteriak atas satu penghinaan terakhir dari dua bocah pencuri tadi dan kembali ke tempat dimana ia selalu berjualan buahnya.

Sementara si kembar menatap orang tua tersebut dari langit malam yang gelap, sementara pikiran mereka berfokus mengepakkan sayap mereka untuk turun dan kemudian setelah mereka menapak tanah, mereka melanjutkan tertawa ketika mereka mendengar pedagang tua itu berteriak frustrasi.

"hah... Jadi apa yang kita dapatkan kali ini Akkey?" Naruto bertanya setelah mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ara, kau terlalu bersemangat Naruto-kun," kata Akeno sementara sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya, menyembunyikan senyumannya di balik tangannya.

"Berhentilah menggoda ku Akkey!," Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, melihat tingkah dan perkataan Akeno.

"Hmp. Kau tidak menyenangkan, Onii-chan," Akeno berkata sambil cemberut, "Yosh.. Kali ini kita punya empat buah jeruk dan dua apel!"

"WOW, kali ini kita berpesta!" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha untuk mengambil sebuah apel, dan tepat sebelum Naruto hendak memakan buah apel itu, kepalanya terlebih dahulu mendapat sebuah pukulan.

"Tidak Naruto. Ingat kita harus berhemat!" ujar Akeno menegur Naruto yang kini sedang mengusap sebuah benjolan di kepalanya.

"Hai, hai.." sementara Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sambil tangannya yang masih mengusap benjolan yang masih setia berada di kepalanya, dan itu terasa sakit, tapi ia diam saja mengetahui perkataan Akeno ada benarnya. Walaupun, Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir dengan tenaga Akeno..

Akeno merupakan anak yang cerdas, mungkin itu berasal dari ibunya. Dan dia yang bertanggung-jawab bagi kehidupan mereka berdua. Dan ia merupakan anak yang paling lucu- namun tidak akan pernah satu kali pun Naruto akui-. Dan... Entahlah mungkin hanya itu saja untuk kali ini.

Sementara Naruto, ia merupakan bocah yang kuat. Dan tentu saja ia adalah anak yang cerdas. Dan.. mungkin saja ia merupakan lelaki yang tampan. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa kelebihannya.

"Ne.. bolehkah aku memakan satu jeruk ini, Akkey?"

"Tentu saja Onii-chan," ucap Akeno sambil tangannya bergerak mengupas kulit jeruk dan lalu menempatkan satu slice di antara bibirnya, " Silahkan Ouji-sama!.." dia menjulurkan setengah bagian menuju Naruto.

"Oy.. hentai!, berhentilah menggodaku!"

"Oh ayolah Naruto, kau ingin memakannya kan, dan kau harus mengambilnya dari tempatnya. Dan juga kita telah melakukan ini sepanjang waktu!" ujar Akeno yang terus menekan targetnya dan terus kokoh pada pendiriannya. Walaupun hatinya sedikit panas karena kata kutukan Naruto.

"Anda hanya ingin saya menciummu, Ojou-sama!" ujar Naruto yang mulai berlaku sebagai pelayan... atau budak?. Terserah.

"YA!, ayolah.. kau itu saudaraku! Jadi kita bebas melakukan ciuman atau ini-itu!" Akeno mulai merengek dan menelan irisan jeruknya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini-itu?!"

"Aku tahu kau bukan bocah biasa, kau pasti tahu apa yang ku maksud!."

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan!"

"Ya, kita akan!"

"TIDAK"

"YA"

Mereka berdua saling memelototi antara satu sama lain dan akhirnya berpaling dari satu sama lain, hal ini berlangsung selama beberapa saat, sampai...

.

.

Kruuyuk...

Akeno berbalik untuk melihat Naruto yang terlihat tengah menahan malu dan ia tertawa karena itu. Sungguh itu tidak membantu sedikitpun...

"A-a-aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku tidak merasa sakit perut atau apapun!" ucap Naruto yang kini berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Heh, heh..." Akeno yang berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya, dan dia lalu mengulurkan sebuah jeruk kepada Naruto.

"Ini.. Naruto!" Dengan tangan yang terulur dengan setengah potongan jeruk. Akeno menawarkan dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"T-terima kasih, Akeno.." untuk sejenak Naruto akan melupakan harga dirinya dan membuka mulutnya untuk meraih jeruk tersebut. Akan tetapi...

"Tapi,, tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan ciumanku!" Akeno menyeringai, sungguh ia sangat suka menggoda Naruto, saudaranya itu.

"A-A-KE-NO! Berikan kepadaku jeruk itu sekarang!" Naruto yang mulai kesal, meneriaki gadis tersebut dan lalu setelah itu keduanya mulai bergulat.

Meskipun semuanya terlihat buruk, tapi seperti inilah kehidupan mereka. Meskipun begitu, mereka tidak menyesal sedikit pun, karena menurut mereka, entah kenapa ini terasa begitu damai, terasa menyenangkan, dan lalu terlebih dari itu semua ini terasa begitu, sempurna.

::

::

::

Tak terasa satu tahun mereka lewati untuk terus hidup di jalanan. Terus bertahan hidup dari segala keburukan dunia. Bahkan, kegiatan seperti mencuri ataupun mencopet kini sudah seperti kebiasaan yang dilakukan mereka sehari-hari.

Ketika salah satu anak bangun, maka anak lainnya akan menyusul untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Selanjutnya mereka akan pergi mencari makanan, baik itu membeli ataupun mencuri langsung dari toko.

Dengan uang yang mereka kumpulkan dari hasil mencuri selama ini, mereka telah berhasil membeli beberapa pakaian baru untuk mereka dan sebuah kantong tidur. Yap, hanya satu, kenapa? Karena Akeno yang sangat suka tidur bersama saudaranya itu dan begitupun sebaliknya. Namun itu tidak akan pernah Naruto akui. Sekalipun!

Dan ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto bingung adalah, bahwa Setiap bulan Akeno pasti akan meminta izin kepadanya untuk menggunakan sedikit uangnya, yang ketika ia bertanya untuk apa ia gunakan uang itu, maka jawaban yang sama yang terus Naruto dapatkan..

"Wanita memerlukan hal-hal tertentu, Onii-chan~"

Lalu segera setelah dia membeli hal-hal tersebut, Akeno akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat menakutkan, sehingga mau tidak mau Naruto harus belajar untuk berperilaku baik di depannya.

Setelah mereka selesai melakukan sarapan, maka si kembar akan mulai mencari dan memurnikan roh-roh jahat dengan keterampilan yang mereka dapatkan dari keturunan ibu mereka. Setelah melakukan pekerjaan mereka, biasanya mereka akan merasa cukup lapar sehingga makan siang selalu menjadi agenda selanjutnya.

Setelah itu, mereka akan terbang ke kota lain sambil sesekali berhenti di tengah jalan untuk beristirahat ataupun berlatih sihir mereka, menggunakan seluruh artileri mereka, termasuk kekuatan malaikat jatuh mereka. Meskipun perlu paksaan untuk Akeno agar ia mau melakukannya.

Mereka saat ini tengah pergi ke sebuah kota baru. Kini pikiran Naruto mulai kembali lagi ke beberapa Minggu yang lalu ketika ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan Akeno untuk menggunakan petir suci, dan ketika ia mengingat itu ia meringis, sungguh itu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

 _Flash back!_

Saat itu mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah kota, akan tetapi karena alasan bahwa ini saatnya jadwal mereka makan siang, mereka pun berhenti di sebuah Padang rumput di pinggiran hutan untuk beristirahat dan sedikit berlatih menggunakan kekuatan mereka.

"Hei Akeno?"

"Ada apa.. oh.. apakah kau memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" balas Akeno yang mulai menggoda Naruto.

"Ya. Akeno, aku ingin berhubungan seks denganmu!" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang serius.

"A-apa?, K-kita baru 11 tahun Naruto... T-tapi jika i-itu yang kau inginkan maka baiklah. A-K-U.." ucap Akeno yang mulai melucuti pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"STOOOP!.." Teriak Naruto yang wajahnya telah berubah menjadi merah pekat.

Akeno : 1 Naruto : 0

"Hehe. Butuh waktu seribu tahun bagimu untuk kau berhasil menggodaku, Onii-chan!"Akeno menyeringai dan mulai membanggakan dirinya. "Tapi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"huh. Aku hanya ingin tahu... etto.. mengapa kau tidak pernah menggunakan petir suci milikmu saat kita berlatih ataupun saat berlatih tanding?" tanya Naruto yang mulai menormalkan pernafasannya.

Mendengarnya wajah Akeno pun berubah menjadi gelap, "kau.. tahu persis mengapa kan, Naruto.."

"Tapi. Sungguh, hanya karena Bara-dia menggunakannya, bukan berarti kita harus membenci kekuatan ini. Itu hanya akan membuat lawan-lawan kita bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanmu dan lalu aku selanjutnya!"

"Aku-tidak akan pernah-menggunakan-kekuatan-menjijikan ini!." Akeno yang semula tengah terbaring kini berdiri lalu mengeluarkan sayapnya dan mulai merobek dan mencabut bulu sayapnya.

"Aku benci sayap ini. Aku sangat membencinya!"

"Berhenti, Akeno!."

"Ketika ibu meninggal, aku terus berharap dia akan datang menyelamatkannya, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Dia Monster!"

"Kumohon, Akeno. Berhentilah!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan kekuatan yang seharusnya dapat membantu ibu itu. Tidak akan pernah. Sekalipun. Kekuatan ini seharusnya pergi ke neraka saja! Aku tidak peduli. Sayap ini adalah sampah. Begitu juga dengan ayah! Dan aku sebagai putrinya, aku juga tidak lebih dari sampah!" Akeno sekarang mulai lebih cepat merobek dan mencabut bulu sayapnya, air mata tangisannya tak henti-hentinya mengalir di wajahnya seperti miniatur air terjun, membasahi apa yang berada di bawahnya.

"Akeno!" Plakk!

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tangisan Akeno yang terus saja menyiksa dirinya dengan segera, bergegas memeluknya mencoba untuk menenangkan nya. Memeluknya lebih erat mencegah dia dari menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Akeno, sementara itu mungkin kau benar bahwa dia tidak lebih dari sebuah kotoran. Tapi, itu tak berarti juga dengan mu, begitu pula diriku. Kau adalah saudaraku, keluargaku maka jika kau adalah sampah maka begitu pula denganku. Dan juga, kita berdua tahu, bahwa lelaki tampan dan seksi sepertiku tidak pantas disamakan dengan sampah".

"kau terlalu percaya diri.." Akeno mendengus tapi meskipun begitu ia senang karena ada Naruto yang selalu setia menemaninya.

Melihat Akeno yang mulai tersenyum, Naruto juga mulai ikut melengkung kan bibirnya ikut tersenyum dan berkata, "Jangan pernah percaya bahwa kau adalah sampah, Akeno. Kau itu adalah kau. Saudaraku yang begitu menakjubkan. Begitu indah. Dan juga itu bukan terlalu percaya diri. Tapi, Aku mengerti diriku sendiri!"

"Apa-apaan kata-kata mu itu, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan terakhir mu itu?" Membuat Naruto yang semula tersenyum menenangkan, mendadak ekspresi nya berubah menjadi kesal dan jengkel.

"arrgh.. Akeno. Dasar bego!.."

.

.

"Terima kasih.."

"Eh..?" Naruto yang masih mencak-mencak tidak jelas mendadak terhenti karena ucapan itu.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau melindungi ku, terimakasih karena kau selalu menemaniku, terimakasih karena kau mau menjadi saudaraku, Naruto-kun. Aku, aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kau telah datang ke keluarga ku.-"

"A-Akkey sudahlah, kau ter-" Akeno dengan cepat ia bergerak membungkam Naruto. Ia dengan cepat mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto, semakin erat hingga kedua bibir mereka kini tak terhalang lagi oleh apapun bahkan oleh jarak sekalipun.

'Terimakasih, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu, sangat, sangat mencintaimu." Batin Akeno disela mereka berciuman dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang senantiasa menetes dari matanya. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata yang melambangkan betapa bersyukurnya ia telah dipertemukan dengan sosok di pelukannya.

Dan kini, dengan ini apapun yang akan terjadi, selama ia memiliki Naruto di dekatnya, ia berjanji bahwa ia akan terus tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat disukai Naruto. Ia akan selalu di dekat Naruto, selamanya.

 _End Flash back!_

Naruto mengguncang dirinya keluar dari nostalgia dan lalu tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat menyentuh bibirnya. 'Ciumam itu hanya kasih sayang dari cinta saudara kan?' Naruto berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi ia sedikit bingung tentang perasaannya.

Dan sayangnya, Akeno yang kini tengah berjalan di sampingnya melihat wajah gusarnya. Dengan wajah jahil iapun menyeringai, sepertinya hal seperti menggoda Naruto sudah menjadi salah satu diantara beberapa hobinya. Tidak, mungkin telah menjadi rutinitas hariannya, karena ia seakan tidak pernah hidup jika sehari ia tidak menggoda saudaranya itu.

"Ara Ara, berpikir tentang ciuman kita Naruto-kun? Ataukah kau mau melakukannya lagi?" disaat-saat seperti ini Akeno bisa-bisanya menggoda nya saat melihat Naruto menyentuh bibirnya.

"Hmph, memangnya ada seseorang yang rela di cium olehmu," balas Naruto, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ara!.. begitukah? Apakah aku harus mencium paksa dirimu, hmm?".

"A-p-" ucapan Naruto terputus karena Akeno yang menarik kerah bajunya dan lalu menciumnya, memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah kedua bibir itu terlepas, terlihat mereka memiliki rona merah tebal di kedua pipi mereka masing-masing.

Naruto hanya menatap Akeno mencoba untuk berpikir, namun segera dibawa kembali ke kenyataan ketika Akeno memberinya sebuah kedipan genit.

"A-Akeno"

"Oops, mungkin aku harus pergi?" Akeno melesat meninggalkan Naruto yang berada di belakang nya, masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

"a-a!-AKENO!..."

Setelahnya Naruto melesat mengejar saudaranya itu, batinnya tidak berhenti untuk bertanya-tanya apakah ia mencintai saudaranya, Akeno. Mencintai dirinya sebagai sesuatu yang lebih dari cinta sebagai saudara kandung, tapi ia dengan cepat membuang semua pemikiran itu. Yahh itu mustahil!

"Ara, Naruto. Wajahmu memerah!"

"AKENO!, Kubunuh kau!..."

Dan mereka pun pergi meneruskan perjalanan mereka, menuju sebuah kota baru, dan juga sebuah cerita yang baru!

To be continued!

 _A.N._ : Mungkin ada diantara readers yang familiar dari fict ini. Karena fict ini sebenarnya memang pernah di publish sebelumnya. Fict ini merupakan karya author no-name. Daripada di buang lebih baik saya ambil lalu ubah dikit dan publish ulang.

Mohon pengertiannya!


	2. Chapter 2

Seraph of the End

Crossover : Naruto and highschool DxD.

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Supranatural.

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto U,

WARNING : AU, Semi-Canon, Typo(s), OOC, OC, Alur yang mungkin tidak jelas, dan berantakan.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Keluarga?

Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini, ya.

"..."

Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Semasa Naruto masih kecil dia hanya, menginginkan agar kedua orang tuanya tersenyum kepadanya. Hanya itu saja .Karena itulah, Naruto berusaha banyak menunjukkan wajah tertawa. Dia merasa, bahwa dia sudah berjuang mati-matian, melakukan hal yang sekiranya bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya bahagia, sebaik yang dia bisa.

Namun, dia dibuang.

Di jalan TOL. Dengan kecepatan laju sekitar 100 km/jam atau 120 km/jam yang Naruto tidak tahu pastinya, ibunya membuka pintu geser minivan yang melaju dengan kecepatan tersebut, dan berkata seperti ini.

"Nah, melompatlah, Naruto"

"Ti-tidak mau!"

"Cepat!"

"Aku tidak mau, Mama! Pa-papa, tolong aku!"

Dia meminta pertolongan dari ayahnya yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Namun Naruto tahu, bahwa ayahnya tidak mungkin akan menolongnya. Akhir-akhir ini, ayahnya selalu saja mabuk karena minuman keras, dan selalu berkata "Semua ini salahmu, sehingga ibumu jadi aneh seperti itu", atas semua hal yang terjadi, lalu dipukulnya Naruto.

Naruto ingin ayahnya menghentikan tangan yang selalu memukulnya. Karena itu, setiap hari dia akan berkata kepada ayahnya, bahwa dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Namun, ayahnya tidak menghentikan pukulannya kepada Naruto. Dengan wajah yang bersedih ayahnya memukulnya.

Sepertinya, ibunya tergila-gila oleh suatu aliran kepercayaan. Pada saat itu, Naruto masih berusia 5 tahun, dan karena itulah, pada saat itu dia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah itu yang disebut aliran kepercayaan atau sesuatu yang lain. Tapi jika dipikirkan saat ini, mungkin itu semacam aliran kepercayaan.

Setiap hari, ibunya akan keluar-masuk Gereja . Kemudian ibunya akan ikut pertemuan yang aneh. Dan sepertinya, mulai sejak itulah, ayahnya jadi gemar meminum minuman keras.

Kalau begitu, penyebab utama semua ini mungkin adalah, aliran kepercayaan itu.

Di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan 120 km.

Ibunya yang membuka pintu mobil, dengan wajah yang sangat cantik dan senyum yang sangatlah lembut berkata.

"Nah, Naruto. Ayo, melompatlah"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Karena kamu adalah anak yang terpilih"

"Aku mohon, Mama. Aku, aku akan menjadi anak yang baik"

"Kamu ini anak yang baik, kok"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi anak yang lebih baik. Aku akan melakukan hal yang akan membuat Mama dan Papa bahagia!"

Naruto berteriak merengek seraya menangis. Namun, ibunya lantas menggenggam lengan Naruto.

"Kalau kamu ingin membuat kami bahagia, maka melompatlah. Sekarang, saat ini, dan di sini"

"Mama, mama!"

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Kamu ini anak spesial. Kamu ini anak yang terpilih. Semua terlihat jelas ketika kelahiran mu. Nah, melompatlah!"

"Mama! Mama! Jangan ... Jangan buang aku!"

Dia lantas memeluk ibunya .Tetapi, dengan keras didorong menjauh oleh ibunya sembari berkata,

"Mama mencintaimu, Naruto"

Di dorongnya keluar Naruto, dari dalam mobil. Sekejap pada saat itu, semuanya terlihat seakan berjalan dengan lambatnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, di jalur mobil yang berwarna abu-abu. Langit yang begitu cerah tanpa ada satu pun awan.

Di saat bersamaan, pandangannya berputar-putar. Kemungkinan besar, dirinya akan mati.

Tapi, dia sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan hal itu. Justru yang sangat melukai hatinya hingga mendalam, adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya dibuang oleh orang tuanya.

Dia dibuang.

Ternyata dia adalah anak yang tidak dibutuhkan.

Kepalanya terlebih dulu terbentur jalanan. Tulang lehernya patah. Setelahnya tulang lengan kanannya, lalu tulang kaki kirinya patah. Organ bagian dalam tubuhnya terguncang karena tubuhnya berbenturan dengan aspal, hingga perutnya terasa benar-benar sakit. Tubuhnya terasa tak karuan.

Tetapi,

"..."

Tetapi, entah kenapa dia masih memiliki kesadaran.

Mobil yang beberapa saat lalu masih dinaikinya bersama dengan orang tuanya, dan dikemudikan oleh ayahnya yang dalam kondisi mabuk, dilihatnya, melaju dengan tak terarah, kemudian menabrak langsung mobil yang ada di sebelahnya, dan terguling ke sebelah.

Di tambah lagi, dilihatnya mobil itu terhantam oleh truk. Dan kemudian bertubi-tubi, dan bertubi-tubi mobil-mobil di belakangnya saling bertubrukan, lalu api pun menyala dari mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya, dan dilihatnya meledak dengan dahsyat.

Seraya masih terjatuh di permukaan jalan, Naruto melihat semua itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Dia tak sanggup berdiri.

Tubuhnya di bagian tubuh mana pun, tidak mau bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa dipahaminya, yaitu jika saja dia berada dalam mobil itu, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa dirinya akan mati.

Apakah itu adalah keberuntungan baginya, ataukah kesialan baginya? Hingga kini, dia pun belum bisa mengetahuinya.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini?

::

::

::

Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika ia membuka matanya adalah sebuah langit-langit kayu yang tersusun seperti membuat suatu pola abstrak, dinding dengan cat yang menyerupai warna kayu, dan juga cahaya matahari yang menyinari dirinya menembus sebuah jendela dimana ia tengah berbaring.

Ia bisa merasakan betapa hangat dan lembutnya futon yang menyelimutinya, hangatnya cahaya matahari yang selalu terasa familiar baginya. Membuatnya seakan kembali ke masa dulu dimana ia masih mempunyai keluarga.

Naruto pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas futon, ia menghela nafas. Lalu ia arahkan Pandangannya kearah lain. Lebih tepatnya kearah sosok tubuh yang kini tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang bisa di bilang ajaib, terlebih jika ia adalah seorang perempuan.

Naruto tersenyum entah kenapa. Sepertinya pemandangan Akeno yang tengah tertidur entah kenapa selalu membuat terhibur. Terutama dengan posisi anehnya.

'Dia tidak pernah berubah.' Begitulah pikirannya.

Sungguh aneh pikir Naruto. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha kembali ke dunia nyata. Matahari sudah naik cukup tinggi dan juga sekarang adalah giliran dia untuk memasak, semoga ia tidak terlambat. Jadi ia bergegas membangunkan Akeno. Ah, jangan lupa kepada iler-nya yang membanjiri lantai. Jangan sampai ia menginjaknya.

.

.

Dan disinilah Naruto berakhir, dengan sebelah tangan memegang sebuah pisau dan tangan lainnya memegang sebuah lobak. Ia dengan cekatan memotong sayuran itu menjadi beberapa bagian lalu memasukkannya kedalam wadah.

"Ah, Obaa-san ini lobaknya. Lalu, apa lagi yang harus kita siapkan?" Pemberitahuan. Ia tidak sendirian di dapur, Naruto kini tengah memasak bersama wanita lansia yang terlihat tengah mencicipi masakannya.

Naruto bertemu dengan nenek ini, ketika ia dan Akeno yang tengah melanjutkan perjalanan kearah Kanto harus terpaksa terhenti di sebuah desa karena hujan deras melanda daerah itu. Merekapun memutuskan untuk berteduh sejenak di salah satu toko yang ada disana. Dan di situlah mereka bertemu dengan nenek itu. Ia terlihat telah membeli makanan disana, mungkin karena nenek itu melihat mereka yang terduduk kedinginan rasa keibuan yang selalu melekat dalam dirinya kembali keluar. Nenek itupun menghampiri Naruto yang tengah berusaha menghangatkan Akeno dan menawarkan mereka untuk mampir ke rumahnya.

Mengingat nenek itu, ia bernama Biwako. Memiliki seorang suami ypang bernama Hiruzen, yang saat ini tengah berada di kebun mempersiapkan peralatan yang akan di gunakan untuk bekerja nanti. Dia memiliki dua orang anak, dan keduanya adalah laki-laki. Anak pertama yang pertama bernama Asuma yang menurut cerita nenek Biwako saat ini tinggal di Tokyo bersama istrinya. Dan anak yang kedua bernama Arata, yang masih kuliah di bidang pertanian agar bisa meneruskan usaha mereka.

Karena mereka merasa kesepian hanya berdua di rumah. Merekapun sepakat untuk menyisakan uang mereka untuk membuat sebuah panti asuhan. Bersama mereka telah menolong banyak sekali anak-anak yang tidak punya tempat tinggal ataupun hidup kesusahan. Total sekarang mereka mengasuh sekitar dua puluh anak-anak berusia 5-9 tahun dan ada 5 anak 10-13 tahun yang diantaranya adalah dia dan Akeno.

Kedatangan mereka di sambut baik oleh anak-anak di sana. Ketika tiba waktunya berkenalan, mereka sangat antusias sekali. Menanyakan hobi, kesukaan, dan banyak lagi sampai-sampai ia tidak mengingatnya. Dan pada saat itu juga semua sepakat untuk memanggilnya _Kakak_. Alasannya mungkin karena ia adalah yang paling tua diantara anak-anak yang lain.

Beberapa bulan terlewati, banyak hal yang telah mereka lakukan. Tapi masih ada saja satu hal yang selalu mengganjal pikiran Naruto. _Apakah tidak apa-apa ia tinggal disini._ Naruto kembali teringat pada peristiwa dimana ia sendiri dibuang oleh keluarganya. Keluarga kandungnya. Mungkin saja, mereka benar ia adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan.

Dengan langkah gontai pada malam itu juga, ia telah menguatkan hatinya untuk memberitahukannya kepada kakek Hiruzen dan nenek Biwako.

Pada saat itu ia benar-benar kembali merasakan apa yang namanya ketakutan. Ia yang sudah tinggal bersama mereka meskipun baru beberapa bulan, tapi ia sudah menganggap mereka seperti orang tuanya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka harus tahu kebenarannya, bahwa mereka berdua adalah salah satu dari beberapa makhluk terkutuk.

Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat itu. Ia takut bahwa untuk ketiga kalinya ia akan kehilangan orang yang sudah ia anggap-tidak seseorang yang telah menjadi keluarganya. Namun, hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Dengan senyum lembut Hiruzen mengelus lembut rambutnya. Seraya berkata

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Naruto. Bukan keinginanmu dilahirkan dengan takdir seperti ini. Ini kehendak Tuhan. Dimata Tuhan, semua makhluk terlihat sama."

Ucapan itupun berhasil membuatnya tenang. Ia tidak harus kembali kehilangan apa yang disebut keluarga. Setelah itu, percakapan mereka pun berlanjut. Dan sesekali mereka mengungkapkan apa rahasia mereka masing-masing. Sampai percakapan pun berakhir dengan Hiruzen yang memberitahukannya sebuah rahasia tentang anak-anak di panti asuhannya. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkannya adalah bahwa mereka bukan anak-anak biasa. Bisa dikatakan bahwa sebagian besar dari mereka adalah makhluk yang hampir serupa dengannya.

Tak..

"Ouch..." Naruto meringis ketika tangannya ia lihat sedikit tergores. Karena terlalu keasyikan melamun Naruto jadi lupa bahwa ia sedang memotong sayuran, dan beginilah jadinya.

"Ada apa Naruto?." Itu adalah suara Akeno, sepertinya ia baru saja turun dari atas. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah, sepertinya ia baru saja mandi.

"Ara.. Naruto-kun. Biar ku tebak kau pasti tengah melamun kan aku lagi!" Tuding Akeno percaya diri.

Naruto yang masih sedikit meringis harus berusaha menahan kekesalannya, menatap tajam Akeno.

"Hah!... Datang dari mana itu? Melamun kan kamu? Jangan bercanda! Buat apa aku melamun kan jelmaan Sadako¹ seperti dirimu?"

Ia sedikit tertohok mendengarnya. Namun, meskipun begitu Akeno berusaha tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Naruto-kun, tidakkah perkataanmu itu terlalu kejam untuk seorang Nadeshiko sepertiku ini ?" pada setiap kata itu, Akeno berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Jangan ngaco! Mana ada seorang Yamato Nadeshiko yang tidur dengan posisi nungging sepertimu! Ah! Jangan lupa dengan iler yang setiap hari harus kubersihkan!."

Sementara Biwako yang saat ini tengah memasukan sayuran yang sudah Naruto potong, tenang-tenang saja. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Selama mereka tidak masuk pada tahap merusak, ia akan dengan senang hati untuk melihat pertunjukan komedi ini.

Dan yang tadi sempat dibicarakan pun terjadi. Meskipun senyuman lebar menghiasi ekspresinya, namun itu berbanding terbalik dengan aura yang dipancarkan Akeno. Ah jangan lupa sebuah tombak petir yang tengah di genggamnya. Menebar teror tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Terutama Naruto.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari wajahnya. Meskipun ia senang akan kemenangan pertamanya dalam berdebat dengan Akeno. Tapi jika efeknya akan jadi seperti ini, maka ia akan dengan senang hati untuk terus kalah. Ia menyesal untuk saat ini. Ya, hanya untuk saat ini.

Ah ya.. Naruto pikir ini pasti yang disebut dengan...

Cetar membahana..

.

.

Matahari dengan terangnya bersinar ditemani awan-awan teduh yang senantiasa terus mengikuti arus angin. Membawanya ke dunia yang entah berantah.

Semua senang, semua gembira, semua tengah berbahagia. Semuanya kini tengah berada di kebun di belakang rumah panti asuhan tempat mereka tinggal. Ada yang tengah membantu menanam sayuran, menyiram, memetik buah dan sayur yang siap panen, ataupun duduk diam dengan wajah merenggut.

Bocah yang tengah duduk itu adalah Naruto. Wajahnya kini dipenuhi plester disana-sini, jangan lupakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit menghitam seperti habis terbakar, dan bahkan jika dicermati akan terlihat sedikit uap di atas kepalanya.

"Makanya, kalau bertengkar jangan kelewatan. Naru-chin!"

"Maaf, tidak akan kuulangi." Walaupun ia berkata seperti itu. Tidak ada perubahan pada mimik wajahnya. Masih menatap tajam Akeno yang juga sepertinya masih kesal kepadanya.

"Lain kali jika kau berkata seperti itu lagi, akan ku ledakkan kepalamu!" terdengar kejam memang, sepertinya Akeno masih kesal kepada saudaranya ini. Ia masih saja terus menatap tajam bocah itu.

"Maaf.." sepertinya ia menyesal mendesak Akeno saat itu, dan beginilah akhirnya ia hampir saja mati kesetrum petir suci yang mungkin berkekuatan ribuan volt. Jika saja ia telat membuat lapisan _mana_ untuk melindungi tubuhnya, maka sudah pasti akan diadakan upacara pemakaman hari ini.

"Jangan seperti itu Akeno-chan!, Bagaimana pun Naru-chin adalah saudaramu, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu!" ucap seorang gadis yang tadi tengah mengobati Naruto.

"Kau terlalu lembek kepadanya, Yuna-chan. Lagipula, aku tahu ia tidak akan terbunuh hanya dengan cara seperti tadi. Perlu keberuntungan yang tinggi untuk bisa membunuhnya!"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, meskipun begitu tetap saja..."

"Sepertinya Onii-chan kesetrum lagi ya? Bener-bener ga pernah kapok!" seorang bocah laki-laki datang menghampiri mereka. Dengan cengiran lebar dan lambaian tangan, ia dengan cepat memperpendek jarak dengan mereka.

Bocah itu memiliki perawakan yang sedikit liar. Rambut hitamnya jabrik berantakan, ada sedikit taring yang keluar terlihat dari mulutnya, dan sebuah ekor yang meliuk-liuk di setiap ia bergerak yang menandakan bahwa ia bukanlah manusia normal.

"Kiba? Mengapa kau kesini? Apakah pekerjaan di ladang sudah selesai?" ucap Akeno dan ia pun menaruh segelas air yang baru saja ia ambil di depan Kiba yang saat ini tengah menatap Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan ketika Yuna menyentuh luka yang dialaminya.

"Mm, tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi mereka berkata bahwa aku boleh beristirahat duluan. Jadi aku pergi saja kesini."

"Oh.. begitu. Ini untukmu Yuna-chan"

"Nee.. mana bagian ku Akkey?"

"Kalau kau buat saja sendiri sana, huh!"

"Kejam sekali~..."

"Naruto-nii, mau satu endusan?"

"Endusan? Kau bertanya apakah aku mau mengendusnya atau tidak? Bukannya orang biasanya bertanya, "Mau seteguk?", tapi yang satu ini memutuskan untuk menanyai dengan, "Mau satu endusan?"!"

"Nn. Karena tidak ada yang tersisa."

"Dan ini kosong! Apakah kau mau aku untuk mencium aroma yang tertinggal?! Apa yang kau pikirkan untuk memainkan game realitas² semacam ini?"

Sedangkan dua orang lainnya hanya dapat melihat dengan penuh ketertarikan kedua orang bodoh itu yang sedang beradu mulut.

.

.

"Yosh, sudah selesai!" Yuna tersenyum, akhirnya selesai juga begitu pikirnya.

Tapi, meskipun begitu tidak membuat Naruto senang sama sekali. Ia kini merasa sedikit susah bergerak. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman. Ia kini tengah berada di ruang berkumpul dan sekarang penuh dengan anak-anak yang tengah menikmati istirahat mereka. Memandangi dirinya dengan senyum lebih tepatnya mereka menertawakan dirinya. Dan Akeno juga ada di sana, malah dialah yang paling keras bersuara.

Sekarang terlihat Naruto yang penampilannya sekarang benar-benar bisa dikatakan 'Sungguh berantakan'. Perban dan plester tertempel dimana-mana. Ia sekarang terlihat bagaikan 'Korban tabrak lari' seperti yang pernah Akeno lihat di film Sinetron yang setiap malam ibu pengurus tonton. Ah.. dan jangan lupakan dengan Nekomimi² yang ada di kepalanya. Terlihat sangat manis, walaupun ia adalah laki-laki.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja melepasnya. Tapi, mengingat tangannya yang kini di penuhi oleh perban. Akan sulit baginya untuk mengambil benda itu. Jangankan mengambilnya, menggerakkan jarinya saja akan terasa sakit baginya. Karena luka yang dialaminya masih belumlah sembuh sempurna.

Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memelototi seseorang yang menjadi penyebab terjadinya hal ini.

"Kiba.. bisa jelaskan sekali lagi. **apa maksudnya ini?** " Sebuah kedutan muncul di pelipisnya. Ia tengah kesal sekarang. Meskipun malunya lebih berasa.

"Tentu saja, bukankah ini untuk membuat semua senang! Jadi-.." Kiba menghentikan ucapannya begitu ia merasakan hawa membunuh terpancar kearahnya.

"Kiba~.."

Entah kenapa, tetapi Kiba dibuat merinding karenanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, meskipun dari nadanya terdengar bersahabat tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa kematian akan datang menghampirinya sebentar lagi.

"Sudahlah Naru-kun. Lagipula ini tidak buruk-buruk amat, kau terlihat manis ketika mengenakannya"

"J-jika kau berkata seperti itu, maka.." mukanya kini pasti tengah memerah. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa seperti ini ketika berurusan dengan ibu pengurus.

"Kalau begitu Nii-chan, coba katakan'nyaa'!" ucap Kiba dengan semangat.

" _Wahai halilintar..."_

"Wahh... Ampun Nii-chan!"

Senyum kembali berkembang di wajahnya, terlihat begitu tulus dan bersinar. Kebimbangan hatinya kini telah hilang. Apa yang ia lindungi sudah ia putuskan. Kini, bukan hanya Akeno saja yang ia prioritaskan. Sebuah keluarga baru. Ia akan melindunginya bahkan dengan darahnya sendiri.

Namun meskipun begitu, hingga kini pun dia masih teringat perkataan terakhir ibunya.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Kamu ini anak spesial. Kamu ini anak yang terpilih. Semua terlihat jelas ketika kelahiran mu. Nah, melompatlah!"

Sebenarnya, ada arti apa, di balik perkataan itu?

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di saat kelahirannya?

To be continued.

 _A.N_ : wahh... Akhirnya selesai juga. CHAPTER 2. Menceritakan tentang keluarga ketiga Naruto, masa lalu Naruto walaupun hanya beberapa serpihan. Bagaimana? Apa kalian puas? Aku harap begitu. Nah sekarang apa yang terjadi kedepannya? Dan apa yang terjadi ketika Naruto lahir?

Prank, Yang bisa menjawabnya bakal dapat satu juta! Ini tidak serius.. beneran! Sumpah!

Dan ini beberapa penjelasan tentang beberapa kalimat/kata diatas :

Sadako : itu salah satu urban legend dari Jepang.

Game realitas : Pada dasarnya untuk mengatakan sebuah kenyataan yang kejam dan game realitas itu sendiri nyata.

Nekomimi : sebuah bando dengan hiasan mirip telinga kucing. Mungkin beberapa diantara readers yang sudah mengetahuinya.

Untuk kali ini hanya itu saja. Terimakasih..


End file.
